


Words Hurt

by NekoAbi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Patton is very sad, Yelling, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAbi/pseuds/NekoAbi
Summary: Patton is hurt by Logan's words and runs off to his room to cry. Logan doesn't seem to understand that Patton doesn't want to see him right now...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Words Hurt

Patton flung the door to his room open so fast that it hit the wall with a loud crash. He then slammed it shut and threw himself onto his mattress, curling up in the pile of pillows and soft animals at the head of the bed. His body wracking with choked sobs for a moment before he finally let himself cry as loud as he wanted. The tears still streaking down his face were wetting the fabrics beneath him and fogging up his glasses, so he removed them harshly. He didn’t even flinch when he heard the sound of the plastic frames hitting the floor. Instead, he grasped one of the toys at random and clutched it tightly in the hopes of it calming him down.

Minutes passed and only the sounds of the moral side’s sobbing could be heard. Until there was a gentle knock at the door.

Patton lifted his head from where he’d buried it in the soft brown teddy bear and called out with a watery voice, “Go away!”

“Patton, please…”

“GO AWAY!” He screamed, throwing his head back down against the soft animal and covering his ears as he curled up into a tighter ball on his bed. Unfortunately, all of that could not disguise the sound of his door clicking open slowly.

“I was only intending to help, Patton. I… I was only giving you factual information about the situation…”

The moral side had had enough. He bolted upright, ending up on his knees on his bed in one swift movement. He narrowed his eyes harshly, both in a glare and in order to vaguely see the other side who’d simply let himself into Patton’s room despite him telling him to leave. He thrust his fists down into the mattress before screaming at the intruder.

“IT WASN’T NICE, LOGAN! IT MADE EVERYTHING WORSE! SO MUCH WORSE! BUT YOU WOULDN’T KNOW THAT, BECAUSE YOU-” Patton held up his hands and exaggeratedly added physical air quotation marks whilst speaking mockingly, “-’DON’T HAVE FEELINGS’. BUT GUESS WHAT? I DO. AND YOU HURT THEM. A LOT. AND YOU STILL DON’T UNDERSTAND THAT!” Patton’s voice was extremely scratchy and choked, yet it was easy to hear the anger and frustration coating every word that fell from his mouth.

Logan stood there, as still as a statue. His arms were crossed defensively, though his posture did not give any indication that he had any fight in him at all. In fact, had Patton been of a clearer mind, he would have noticed that it seemed like Logan was comforting himself by holding his body. An uncharacteristic soft voice came from Logan, “Patton, I didn’t mean to…” He started.

A sudden bout of harsh, scornful laughter cause the logical side to stop mid-sentence. It was such an un-Patton like sound and it both worried and scared Logan, so much so that he instinctively took a step back towards the bedroom door as his eyes widened.

“Of course you ‘didn’t mean to’. You never do, Logan. Yet you STILL do it. Every. Time. You just _have_ to be right. You just _have_ to say what’s on your mind, with absolutely _NO_ regard to anyone else’s feelings!” Patton practically spat out his words, pure disdain dripping from his expression and body language.

It was clear to Logan that nothing he could say would help in the situation. But that was all he knew. And all he could think to do. So he tried again. “I… I’m sorry, Patton, I…”

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR APOLOGIES! GET! OUT!” Patton punctuated the last words with two thrown stuffed animals, both of them hitting Logan square on – though the logical side did put up his arms instinctively to deflect the incoming projectiles.

Logan opened his mouth, after his arms had fallen from in front of his face, almost willing the perfect words to come out and make everything okay. It closed immediately once he managed to get another look at Patton’s face. The normal bubbly smile was replaced with a tight-lipped grimace. The usual sunny expression was contorted into one of scorn. The bright eyes were now dark with anger. Finally, Logan took the hint and retreated back out of the door.

Patton, exhausted from his yelling, flopped back onto the bed and went straight back to crying. He curled into the pile, hugging several of the toys in an effort to improve his mood. It wasn’t working.

Logan stood with his back against the closed door, listening to the muffled sobs. It was the first time he’d ever heard Patton yell like that or seen him look like that and it was terrifying. After a minute of standing in relative silence, Logan returned to his own room in pensive thought. He needed to make amends, but he just… wasn’t exactly sure how.


End file.
